A variety of different cinematographic technologies exist to provide varying levels of immersion into a cinematic scene. For instance, a 360-degree camera may be mounted to a subject and then a scene may be recorded as the subject moves through an environment (e.g., a 360-camera may be mounted to a skier to record the environment around the skier as the skier skis down a hill). The scene recorded with a 360-degree camera enables a viewer (e.g., a viewer wearing a virtual reality headset) to rotate the view around the center of the camera (i.e., the center of the subject to whom the 360-degree camera is mounted). However, a scene recorded with a 360-degree camera alone does not permit a user to look in towards the subject. Accordingly, a scene filmed with a 360-degree camera both limits the degree of immersion into the scene and also limits the type of scenes which may be filmed (e.g., due to the outward-looking perspective of 360-degree cameras, these cameras are generally not suitable to film interplay between two or more characters).
Additionally, traditional Lumiere-style cameras may be used to film a static scene at multiple vantage points (e.g., front, back, left, and right). These four views may then be combined (e.g., by digital processing techniques) to form a scene in which a user can rotate the view around the subjects by switching between the four perspectives. However, this technique does not permit the user to see outward away from the subjects of the scene. Additionally, conventional camera rigs and techniques are not suitable for filming a dynamic scene (e.g., a scene in which the subjects are moving) from multiple vantage points, because such conventional camera rigs are not able to ensure the necessary uniform and identical movement of the camera from each of the different vantage points, which is necessary to ensure continuity between the various perspectives.